Le masque tombe
by chacra
Summary: sequel de "Au commencement des souvenirs" les retrouvailles entre Naruto et Itachi et l'examen Chuunin !


One shot : Le masque tombe (le vrai cette fois ! ^^)

Disclaimer : ne m'appartient pas…sniff…

Couple : Naruto x Itachi !

Rated : K+/T

Attention petit OCC !

Mots : 8 812

* * *

Naruto était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il faisait nuit et lourd dans la chambre, curieux pour un mois d'Octobre. La lune illuminait le lit de sa lumière pâle et enchanteresse. Sa plus précieuse arme était posé avec grande précaution sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Tâché de sang. Son sang. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il avait officiellement douze ans. Sandaime-sama était venue dans la journée lui offrir son cadeau. Deux magnifique lames d'acier faisant la moitié de son avant bras. Parfait pour un combat corps à corps mêlant taijutsu et ninjutsu. Il avait gravé- une fois l'Hokage partit - deux sceaux sur les lames : Ying et Yang. L'équilibre parfait.

Quatre longues et tortueuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Itachi. Les lumières du festival n'atteignaient pas son appartement, situé dans les quartiers pauvres et malfamés de Konoha. Mais il entendait parfaitement les rires et la musique. Il voulait pleurer. Vraiment. Mais c'est comme si il avait oublié comment faire tellement il avait réprimé cette envie. Et maintenant il ne savait plus l'exprimer. Il pensa distraitement que c'était triste. De ne plus avoir vraiment d'émotions. Kyuubi était rage et folie. Folie pour la destruction et le sang. Mais lui qui est-il ? Dévotion ? Tristesse ? Amour ? Doute ? Folie ? Joie ? Désir ? Qui ?

Il s'était égaré. Sur cette longue et agonisante route qu'est celle du carnage. L'Hokage lui avait confié une fois alors qu'il buvait un verre de saké - que son père, le Yondaime, avait voulu empruntait cette route mais n'avait jamais pu, choisissant de ce sacrifier pour son village.

Cela l'amena à réfléchir. Son père. L'un des plus puissant Kage que Konoha est connu. Qu'avait-il vu dans ce village pour se sacrifier pour lui ? Les gens ? Le paysage ? Sa puissance ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Pour lui Konoha était faible. Le village avait laissé les civils se mêler à la politique et aux affaires ninja. Une idiotie et abomination pour un village militaire. La corruption était bien installée dans le conseil civil et même dans le conseil militaire et celui de l'Hokage. Hokage qui se faisait mener en bateau par ses conseillers : Homura et Koharu, ses deux anciens coéquipiers ainsi que le directeur de la section Ne, Danzo.

S'en était dégoutant de voir à quel point Konoha était tombé. La puissance n'était plus qu'une illusion. Fasciné, Naruto se demandait parfois comment Konoha s'en sortirait si une guerre se déclarait. Konoha serait annihilé, sûrement.

Distraitement il regarda son réveil. Presque une onze heures du soir. Il prit son kunaï et le déposa sur sa commode, à l'abri des regards de ceux qui pourraient le surveiller. Puis il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et s'endormit. Bercer par les rires et chant du festival.

Il ne remarqua pas la sombre silhouette le regardait par la fenêtre.

Deux yeux rouges écarlates luisant dans la nuit.

* * *

Itachi -aussi silencieux qu'un prédateur chassant sa proie- se glissa dans l'appartement de celui qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Son ange. Son Naruto. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait rejoint une organisation du nom d'Akatsuki. Organisation très puissante recherchant les bijuus. Ennemi de Naruto. Il était donc devenu un espion pour Jiraya-sama et l'Hokage.

Il observa son ange. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient un halo de lumière autour de sa tête. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes laissées passer un souffle d'air chaud et profond. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le côté gauche. Itachi nota avec attention le teint pâle de son ange, ses lèvres rouges, ses doigts où des traces de sang subsistées.

Son regard se posa sur la commode. Un kunaï était posé en dessous du tiroir, couvert de sang. Il le fixa. Du sang, rien de dramatique étant donné qu'ils sont ninja. Mais ce sang là, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, par l'odeur. Celui de son ange. Son ange se tailladait ? Pourquoi ? Allait-il mal ? Oui question idiote. Il était seul à présent dans le village et ceux depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Il s'assit avec précaution sur le lit, regardant Naruto. Il n'osait plus bouger. Ni même respirer. Il en avait tant rêvé… tant espérer revoir son ange. Ce fut pur torture d'être à ses côtés sans que celui ne soit éveillé. Il leva doucement son bras droit, et hésitant caressa tendrement, secrètement les cheveux de son blond. Un soupir d'aise échappa des lèvres de Naruto et il se mit presque à ronronner.

Il sourit. Chose très rare. Il fit cela pendant un bon moment puis redirigea son regard sur l'intérieur de la chambre. Pas de grand changement depuis quatre ans, juste de nouvelle armes, vêtements et une photo. La sienne et celle de leur équipe de l'époque. Avec Naoki-sensei. Mais son regard se posa sur une autre photo. Plus récente. Moins touchée, moins importante mais signalant le changement dans la vie de son ange.

La photo était simple. Quatre personnes dans le cadre. Deux souriants. Deux se regardant avec hargne. Il reconnu Hatake Kakashi, ancien capitaine ANBU, ayant démissionné avant que Naruto ne les rejoigne. Son petit frère. Sasuke avait bien grandit nota-t-il. Il ressemblait à leur mère. Mais avec un air d'arrogance typique de leur père. Une gamine aux cheveux rose bonbon, souriante mais le regard déviant vers son jeune frère. Et Naruto. Fixant Sasuke méchamment, mais ses yeux révélant une grande tristesse et solitude.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son ange. Il était venu pour lui donner son cadeau. Et surtout le revoir. Son ange était si seul, si triste. Il se leva, prit le kunaï posé sur la commode, l'attacha à sa ceinture et en déposa un autre, le sien. Un paquet, sombre mais élégant, qu'il déposa sur la commode avec une enveloppe.

Il était temps de partir. Il était resté trop longtemps déjà. A regret il posa de nouveau son regard sur son ange, le mémorisant grâce à son sharingan. Et fila comme il était entré.

La lune étant le seul témoin de sa venue.

* * *

Sakura attendait patiemment avec Sasuke l'arrivé de leur sensei et de leur troisième équipier, Naruto. Le dernier de la classe, le clown de service et son poursuivant le plus ardu. Il n'était une équipe que depuis une semaine, ils avaient passé le test d'admission de genin avec Kakashi. Test voulant mettre à épreuve leur travail d'équipe plutôt que leur individualité.

Elle tenta pour la cinquième fois d'entamer une conversation avec le garçon de ses rêves pour à nouveau se faire refouler. Décourager elle s'assit par terre et pensa à Ino-pig. Elle avait été très fier d'elle car elle était avec Sasuke-kun au lieu de la blonde mais elle était dégouté d'être avec le blond… elle soupira, tient en parlant de blond, le voilà qui arrive.

Elle se prépara mentalement et physiquement à lui dire « bonjour ». Mais rien ne vint, Naruto ne lui cria pas dans les oreilles, par contre il avait un sourire béat et encore plus idiot sur les lèvres et jouait avec un kunaï. Elle se tourna vers son Sasuke pour voir si celui-ci aussi pensait que c'était bizarre. Et en effet Sasuke regardait Naruto comme si le blond avait fini par perdre la tête. Bref, tant que le stupide Naruto la laisse tranquille avec son Sasuke…

Il y a deux jours, le festival du la défaite du Kyuubi et de la mort du Yondaime avait eu lieu. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'était tellement bien amusée. Même si la partie de la prière aux morts avait été fastidieuse. Elle avait croisé Ino-pig et sa famille, son oncle et sa cousine. Quelques autres genins de sa classe à l'académie : Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata avec une servante et un autre garçon lui ressemblant étrangement, ainsi que Iruka-sensei. Et bien entendu Sasuke-kun… elle soupira en repensant à la façon dont il était habillé pour cette soirée. Un kimono bleu nuit avec le symbole de son clan sur les manches et derrière la nuque. Il était si beau… heureusement que Naruto n'avait pas été là pour gâché la soirée.

En parlant de l'idiot. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… il n'avait pas été participé aux célébrations ? Mm… bizarre, oh et puis… tant que l'empoté ne lui traînait pas dans les pattes, elle s'en fichait complètement. A près tout seul compte Sasuke-kun et le fait qu'elle réussisse à l'avoir avant que Ino-pig n'y parvienne !

Elle ne remarqua pas les regards bizarres que portèrent sur elle Sasuke et Naruto lorsqu'elle se mit tout d'un coup debout et cria « Shanaro ! ».

* * *

Sasuke remarqua le comportement plus qu'imbécile de son coéquipier. Un sourire aussi béat devrait être interdit tellement il lui donnait envie de le cogner pour le faire disparaître. Lui n'avait pas sourit ou rit depuis le massacre de son clan. Franchement, maintenant qu'il était genin, il espérait que leur sensei l'entraînerait au meilleur de ses capacités. Après tout il avait un clan à venger et à reproduire.

Et Konoha était désespéré pour rétablir le clan Uchiha. Non merci pas avant qu'il n'ait tué Itachi. Et puis de toute manière il était déjà fiancé à une Hyuuga depuis sa naissance. Pratique courante dans les clans. C'était sa mère qui le lui avait annoncé trois ans avant sa mort. Itachi aussi avait été fiancée, à une de leur cousine (3ème du côté de leur père) mais il l'avait tué. Au moins son frère était libre de cette obligation.

Il soupira puis retourna son regard sur ses coéquipiers. Sakura était une vraie fangirl, complètement inutile si ce n'est pour ses connaissances. Naruto était un cancre mais il lui servait de défouloir et de sac d'entraînement. Au moins il servait à quelque chose. Même si il était vraiment trop ennuyant et bruyant. D'ailleurs cet idiot jouait avec un kunaï. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se loupe et se coupe un doigt.

Ah et enfin Kakashi. Kakashi était étrange. Toujours en retard, cachant son visage et complètement perverti. Il lisait sans arrêt « Icha Icha Paradise », un bouquin pour adulte très populaire. Et il était paresseux ! Ils étaient une équipe depuis une semaine et il ne leur apprenait rien ! Rien du tout ! Il leur disait juste de s'entraîner entre eux au taijutsu. Ba ! Comme si ils allaient bien loin en ne faisant que ça ! Il espérait vraiment qu'aujourd'hui serait différent et qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'utile. Quelque chose qui le rendrait plus fort. Sur la voie pour tuer son traître de frère.

Bon sang ! Elle est complètement folle cette fille ! Elle m'a fait une frayeur en criant si soudainement et pour rien en plus. Pourquoi je suis tombé avec eux ! Il soupira profondément, indiquant son ennui et irritation envers la rose. Et il lui lança un regard noir. Il l'entendit avaler sa salive de frayeur. Parfait.

Maintenant si l'autre dégénéré pouvait arrêter de jouer avec son putain de kunaï ! Il tourna son regard de la mort vers le blond, qui lui répondit en levant son majeur et en lui disant « Va te faire Sasuke ! T'es pas content c'est pareil : t'es pas le centre du monde ».

Là sa faisait mal. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui parlait de la sorte. Il se renfrogna et continua de lui lancer son regard le plus noir.

Saleté de putain de Blond inutile !

* * *

Quand Kakashi arriva devant son équipe il dut réprimer un sourire, Sakura criait sur Naruto pour avoir insulter son « précieux Sasuke-kun » et les deux garçons se lançaient des regards dignes de la mort elle-même. Ils lui rappelaient vraiment sa propre équipe : Obito, Rin et lui. Sakura ayant le comportement de Rin, Naruto celui d'Obito et Sasuke le sien. Il espérait seulement qu'ils ne finiraient pas de la même façon. Kakashi étant le seul encore en vie de son équipe de genin.

Ses coéquipiers dans l'ANBU et ensuite en tant que Junin, lui avaient très souvent répété qu'il se rattachait trop au passé au lieu d'avancer et d'en sortir plus fort. Il était en train de couler selon eux, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que l'Hokage lui avait confié une équipe, pour essayer de le sauver.

Seulement, lui ne voulait pas être sauvé. Car c'était sa faute. Sa faute si Obito était mort ! Car il ne l'avait pas suivit pour aller sauver Rin. Sa faute si Rin s'était faîte tuer pendant l'attaque du Kyuubi, car il n'a pas pu mieux se protéger. Et enfin sa faute si son sensei s'est décidé à sceller le Kyuubi dans son fils. Sa faute. Et encore sa faute pour ne pas avoir respecté la promesse faite à son sensei. C'était sa punition et il l'acceptait pleinement.

Toutefois, les voir agir ainsi lui réchauffer le cœur. Lui redonner un peu d'espoir pour la nouvelle génération. Mais cela n'empêcherais pas qu'il resterait en retard. Se repentir sur la stèle aux morts est un rituel sacré pour lui. Rituel qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. Et puis la réaction de Sakura et Naruto était toujours très distrayante.

Il interrompit leur scène avec un « Yo ! » auquel Sakura et Naruto répondirent par un « En retard sensei ! ». Il dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Leurs têtes étaient vraiment très drôles et expressives. Et aujourd'hui allait être hilarant. Leur première mission de rang D. Ah ! La bonne blague pour un ninja mais efficace pour torturer ses esclaves-mm-genins. Et surtout leur faire travailler leur travail d'équipe.

Leur mission était simple, ridicule bien entendu : récupérer Tora-chan, le chat de la femme du Damyo ( ?) puis babysitting et enfin repeindre et poser une clôture pour l'académie. Son livre préféré, le tome 4 d'Icha, avait d'ailleurs faillit souffrir de la revanche du bonbon et d'Iruka-san. Il dût admettre qu'ils avaient fait un bon boulot, pour leurs premières missions D. mais Naruto avait été le plus malin, accomplissant son travail grâce à ses clones.

D'ailleurs il était en train de jouer avec un kunaï, son dos prenant appuie contre le mur, attendant que ses coéquipiers aient fini leurs tâches.

Un drôle de kunaï avec le symbole d'un corbeau gravé sur le côté.

* * *

Sandaime-sama était heureux. Très heureux, en effet Itachi lui avait déposé son rapport annuel sur l'organisation criminel se formant et enfin, il avait des noms ! Ce que Jiraya manquait désespérément pour pouvoir mieux investiguer. Après six ans d'espionnage, de supposition et de travail acharné, Itachi était enfin dans la confiance du Leader de l'Akatsuki. Et le résultat était terrible. Uchiha Madara. Qui l'aurait cru possible ! L'un des fondateurs du village.

En parlant d'Uchiha, le plus jeune et dernier résident à Konoha, Sasuke s'était enfin intégrer à son équipe, enfin à sa manière. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils travaillaient en groupe. Et les résultats étaient là ! Mais il avait interdit à Kakashi de les faire participer à l'examen chuunin avant qu'ils n'aient quatorze ans et soient suffisamment entraîner pour survivre. Idem pour toutes les autres équipes.

Et étrangement Gai avait également attendu avant de faire entrer les siens. Ils avaient d'ailleurs accéder au rang de Chuunin l'année dernière, un exploit puisque les trois étaient vainqueurs. Ils faisaient l'une des fiertés de Konoha. Surtout Lee qui n'avait pas de Chakra et ne pouvait donc combattre qu'avec du Taijutsu. Mais il n'en était pas moins redoutable.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Naruto. Son meilleur chasseur de renégat. Ainsi que ANBU. Naruto, s'il n'avait pas été affecté à l'équipe 7, serait passé Capitaine ANBU à ses onze ans. Et dire que l'enfant que le village détester était l'un de ses meilleurs ninjas…

Son regard dériva sur l'une des photos de son bureau : celle du Yondaime et de son équipe de genin : Rin, Obito et Kakashi. Naruto ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Tant par le caractère que le physique. Minato avait toujours eu cet air d'idiot de première mais quand on le connaissait on s'apercevait vite que ce n'était qu'un masque, car il n'avait aucune pitié pour ses ennemis et était très intelligent et manipulateur. Après tout il avait fait en sorte que le conseil lui mange dans la main, quelque chose que lui-même n'a pu accomplir.

Il soupira. Il se faisait vieux. Trop vieux pour ce genre de chose et être encore à ce poste. Mm. Peut être est-il temps de nommer un successeur ? Jiraya ? Tsunade ? Hiashi ? Shikaku ? Mm… il devait réfléchir.

Le blond de la photo souriait tristement à son ancien ami et mentor.

* * *

Tazuna, constructeur et architecte de pont, se tenait en face de l'équipe de genin qu'il venait d'engager pour le protéger. Il était désespéré, mais il espérait vraiment que ces ninjas pourraient sauver son pays, le pays de Vagues. D'après ce que le Sandaime lui avait confié sur cette équipe, ils avaient déjà effectué des missions d'escorte et de protection de rang C. et même si cela le rassuré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si ces gosses mourraient se serait de sa faute.

Gato était un problème conséquent. Il avait la main sur tout le pays mais aussi sur des mercenaires et renégat. Il contrôlait tout. Aller et venue dans le pays, les affaires légales et illégales, on ne pouvait lui échapper.

Et déjà beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts pour essayer de sauver les autres. Son fils. Son merveilleux et courageux fils. Mort à cause de cet être infecte. Sa main trembla de rage rien qu'en y repensant sur sa gourde d'alcool. Son petit-fils adoptif en souffrait encore, et plus fortement que lui, car il était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour bien comprendre et accepter la perte d'un être cher. Si seulement il parvenait à finir de bâtir son pont ! Alors ils seraient sauvés !

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'équipe sept. Le sensei lisait son bouquin à l'arrière et rigolait de temps à autre perversement lors de ce qu'il assumait être un passage à scène explicit. Oui... il connaissait le bouquin… la jeune fille elle était à ses côtés, elle lisait un parchemin et murmurait souvent entre ses dents. Les deux autres garçons, étaient à l'avant et étaient très silencieux, ils surveillaient les alentours. Purée ces gamins n'avaient pas plus de quinze ans ! Mon dieu, il les envoyait à la mort !

Mais merde ! Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de payer une mission de rang A ! Ils s'étaient tous collectés ne serait-ce que pour payer une mission de rang C… il soupira de découragement et pria tout en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

Et la recracha bien vite quand ils furent attaqués par deux autres ninjas sortirent tout droit d'une flaque d'eau. Et avala de travers lorsque les deux garçons neutralisèrent leurs adversaires. Il tomba à terre quand il vit que le blond venait de tuer son opposant, n'en laissant qu'un en vie. Et que le brun cogna son opposant jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Tandis que la jeune fille se tenait devant lui, kunaï en main posture défensive. Le sensei lui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais avait abaissé son bouquin pour regarder.

* * *

Haku regardait -depuis un arbre tout en masquant son chakra- le combat de son maître contre l'équipe de genin de Konoha. Le sensei était fort. Aussi fort que Zabusa-sama. Il avait lu son profil dans le bingo book, ancien capitaine ANBU, spécialité assassinat, affinité avec la foudre et le vent. Et surtout pour son œil gauche : le sharingan. L'une des plus puissante bloodline.

Mais il remarqua également que les trois élèves se défendaient bien, enfin plutôt les deux garçons. La fille tremblant de tous ses membres de peur. Le brun était redevenu calme à la proclamation de leur sensei et semblait focalisé sur le combat et les éventuels attaques. Le blond… plus difficile. On pourrait dire à première vue qu'il fait comme son coéquipier, mais il les a bien étudiés depuis le début de l'attaque de Zabusa-sama et le blond n'a pas montré une fois une once de surprise ou de peur. Juste de l'ennui et de l'intérêt, mais même là il trouva ça étrange de voir un genin de son âge aussi détaché et inaffecté.

Il se refocalisa sur le combat et il eu raison car il vit à ce moment-là que Kakashi était prêt à tuer Zabusa-sama. Avec une vitesse surprenante, il réussi à se faire passer pour un chasseur et partit en quatrième vitesse se mettre à l'abri et soigner son maître.

Une semaine passa, il se trouvait dans une petite clairière. Il ramassait des plantes aux propriétés cicatrisantes pour la blessure de son maître. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le genin blond se trouvant a à peine trois mètres de lui et le regardant avec deux magnifiques perles bleues comme œil. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il sourit gentiment et retourna à sa tâche. Il fut surpris de voir que le blond l'aida à remplir son panier.

Il s'introduisit et attendit patiemment que le blond se présente mais le ninja ne fit que sourire et lui dire adieu en retournant surement chez leur client, Tazuna-san. Le même client que celui qu'ils devaient éliminer avec Zabusa-sama.

Il n'entendit pas le murmure « Adieu chasseur… »

* * *

Les combats qui prirent place sur le pont en formation coupèrent le souffle de Tazuna. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu pareil chose ! C'était incompréhensible, merveilleux, terrifiant, il cru que son cœur allait lâcher plusieurs fois. Kakashi-san se battait contre Zabusa et prenait le dessus, Sakura le protéger et les deux garçons, eux combattaient le faux chasseur quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient enfermé dans une sorte de sphère de glace mais on entendait parfaitement bien les bruit d'entrechoques d'armes et de techniques ninja.

Son sang battait dans ses veines et ses mains étaient si moites qu'il était certain que s'il essayait de prendre sa gourde, celle-ci se briserait sur le sol aussi sec. Ils n'étaient pas humains ! Ce genre de chose n'existait que dans les cauchemars ! Il tremblait comme une feuille ! De peur et d'impatience pour le dénouement des combats!

Un bruit sec les fit, lui et Sakura, se tournait vers la sphère de glace. Celle-ci se brisait en millier de morceaux. Il tourna sa tête en direction des adultes, le renégat semblait en rage et triste. Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas quand Kakashi-san le tua grâce à une technique faisant le bruit de mille battements d'aile d'oiseaux.

Il ne sut dire quand il reprit son souffle tellement l'air lui manquait. Mais une chose est sûre, de toute sa vie, il se souviendrait de ce jour. Il remarqua Sakura. Elle n'avait pas détourné son regard de là où ses coéquipiers se trouvaient. Il lui indiqua s'y aller, qu'il la suivait. Il détourna les yeux en arrivant sur la scène.

Sasuke était à terre, plusieurs senbon enfonçaient dans le corps, mais surtout près du cœur, il était allongé, pâle comme la mort sur le sol. Il vit des larmes dévaler les joues de la jeune kunoichi ( ?) alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le corps inerte de son « Sasuke-kun » en un pathétique amas de pleure et de gémissement douloureux.

Plus loin de là, il vit Naruto au dessus du corps du faux chasseur. Il était en pleine concentration, comme cherchant la solution d'un mystère. Il était couvert de sang. Le chasseur était mort. La gorge tranchée. Il fut surpris de ne voir aucune émotion dans le regard du jeune blond quand il se tourna vers eux. Mais il remarqua bel et bien le roulement de ses yeux quand son regard se posa sur Sakura.

« Il n'est pas mort Sakura. Il faut juste ne pas toucher au senbon tant que qu'il récupère. L'associé de Zabusa ne voulait pas nous tuer. » À cette phrase prononcé par le blond, Sakura et lui reprirent leur souffle. Puis Kakashi-san nous rejoignit. Il était aussi couvert de sang mais avait beaucoup de blessures superficielles et profondes.

Et il les regarda décimer l'armée de mercenaires envoyé par Gato puis Gato lui-même. Sa fille, son petit-fils et tout les villageois étant venue leur porter assistance. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé et heureux. Son petit-fils avait trouvé son chemin. Il était sortit de sa dépression. Il soupira puis fut pris d'un rire presque hystérique. Il ne fut pas le seul nota-t-il. Le pont résonnait de tant de rire, qu'il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix en allant demander de l'aide à Konoha.

Ils étaient libres !

* * *

La journée avait été longue. Trop longue. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'effondra sur son siège, à côté de l'Hokage, qui lui rigolait discrètement de son état d'épuisement. Iruka se redressa quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux senseis des différentes équipes genins. L'examen chuunin approché et cette année il serait tenu dans le village. Et bien entendu ils durent attendre deux heures de plus pour que Hatake Kakashi daigne se montrer.

Tout les genins ayant à présent quatorze voir quinze ans et de l'expérience, tous nommèrent leurs équipes pour l'examen. Iruka tria les papiers d'inscription et les distribua aux sensei, trois chacun en leur rappelant les règles ainsi que la date de l'examen, soit dans deux semaines. Et qu'ils ne devaient pas influencer leurs élèves.

Puis il laissa Sandaime-sama prendre la relève. Celui-ci demanda que chaque sensei face une évaluation psychologique et physique pour chaque élèves sous leurs tutelles. Et que ses évaluations devront lui être remises avant le début de la deuxième semaine, avant qu'ils distribuent les papiers d'inscription. En précisant qu'il ne laisserait pas un genin avec une évaluation insuffisante se présenter.

Une fois les senseis partirent. Il soupira de soulagement. Enfin une journée passée, il pouvait aller dormir ! Sandaime-sama rigola de nouveau en le voyant. Il rougit et toussa dans sa main de gêne. Il dit ses respects à son leader et partit chez lui se reposer. Oui cela avait vraiment été une trop longue journée. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas son métier de professeur à l'académie militaire, mais parfois, des vacances ne seraient pas de trop. Vraiment pas de trop.

* * *

Le plan se passe à merveille, pensa le sannin. Son village était bien avancé, il avait une armée à disposition et des fidèles prêt à le suivre dans la mort et/où à lui donner leurs corps pour ne pas qu'il meurt. Oui tout est parfait. Et bientôt, l'Uchiha sera à moi.

Il avait manigancé son plan depuis son départ de l'Akatsuki. Il allait avoir sa revanche ! Comment Konoha a-t-il osé nommer Minato Yondaime à sa place ! Ce titre lui revenait de droit ! Konoha payerai pour cet affront ! Oh et ils allaient payer avec leur sang…

Orochimaru repensa à son alliance temporaire avec Suna. Village militaire perdant les faveurs de leur seigneur. Idiot. S'ils savaient qu'il ne comptait pas tenir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses promesses… mais leur jinchuriki leur serait très utile dans l'invasion. Si celui-ci ne perd pas la tête entre temps. Quoique… cela ne serait pas une perte de voir Konoha rayé de la carte.

Ses espions à Konoha étaient bien infiltrés, partout dans le village, civils, ninjas, médecins… il avait des yeux partout. Mais surtout son favoris, Kabuto serait présent dans l'une des équipes participant à l'examen et entrerait directement en contact avec sa cible. Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

Parfait.

* * *

Naruto était allongé dans l'herbe, près d'une zone d'entrainement situé près du quartier des ANBU. C'était un coin tranquille. Couvert de verdure et d'arbre. Itachi lui avait montré cet aire pendant leur deuxième jour d'entraînement ensemble. Ils étaient ensuite venus ici très souvent, surtout pour une sieste.

Il ne se tailladait plus. Pas depuis son douzième anniversaire, où Itachi lui avait pris son kunaï et donner le sien. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ouvert le cadeau déposé par le corbeau. Il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, emballait délicatement dans le papier bleu nuit. Au fond de son armoire. Il n'arrivait pas à se décidé à l'ouvrir.

Kakashi les avait nominé pour l'examen chuunin. Il leur avait distribué ce matin même les papiers d'inscriptions. Et ils avaient tous passé les évaluations avec brio. Seule une équipe avait eu des petits soucis, à cause du manque de confiance de leur coéquipière. Mais cela avait été arrangé. La fille en question étant une héritière de clan. Hyuuga si sa mémoire était correct. Mais bon en même temps il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il huma doucement. L'air de musique remplissant le terrain. Calme. Apaisant. Libre. Un bruit le fit s'arrêter. Il bougea la tête en direction du bruit. Un garçon était là. Une gourde de sable dans le dos, un tatouage signifiant « amour » sur le front, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux vides. Il ne bougea pas. Kyuubi était agité mais pas comme quand il réclamait de l'action.

L'autre garçon n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais il l'observait intensément. La tête inclinait sur le côté gauche comme un enfant. Il était mignon comme ça. Presque innocent. Presque, car il sentait la mort, le sable et le sang. Shukaku lui souffla Kyuubi dans sa généreuse humeur. Il sourit presque tendrement. Son frère cadet. Le plus jeune. Le plus faible mais le plus impétueux.

Le garçon s'assit sur l'herbe à son tour, à distance raisonnable de lui. Et ferma les yeux pour apprécier la nature et le vent délicat. Naruto se releva et s'approcha avec précaution de l'autre. Pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il semblait si jeune. Perdu. Comme il l'avait été. Son cœur se serra. Leur vie était si injuste. Il colla son front à celui du rouquin. Et respira profondément l'odeur de sa famille. Son frère. Ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le rouquin sembla également le comprendre car il se relaxa et avec hésitation passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

L'accolade aurait pu semblait gênante mais elle ne l'était pas. Son frère était si seul si triste. Si désemparé. Il le conforta comme il le put. Lui caressa les cheveux lentement et en humant un air lent et agréable à l'ouïe. Lui donnant tout le réconfort dont il était capable. Tout son amour. Il fut récompensé quand l'autre lui donna son nom. Gaara, fils du désert. Il lui rendit la pareille.

Ils restèrent enlacé un long moment, peut être des heures. Puis Gaara se sépara lentement de lui, comme incertain de ce qui allait se passer. Il lui sourit et se relevant, lui tendit la main. Ce soir ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, à se réconforter et à se connaître. Après tout, Gaara n'était là que pour l'examen. Il était très probable pour qu'ensuite ils ne puissent jamais se revoir.

Ils étaient frères.

* * *

Il venait tout juste d'arriver. Et déjà il avait reçu de très mauvaises et sinistres nouvelles de la part de ses informateurs. Jiraya se dépêcha à se mettre en route pour la tour de l'Hokage, tout en essayant de rester dans l'ombre. Les choses allaient bientôt devenir un vrai cauchemar pour Konoha et ses genins.

Il serra les dents de rage. Maudit Orochimaru ! Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir osé les abandonner et tout ça pour le pouvoir et l'immortalité. Serpent de malheur ! Mais il devait être prudent, les espions sont partout. Et surtout près de Sandaime. Son ancien mentor.

Traîtres ! Son esprit cria en y pensant. Ces dans ces moments là qu'il était heureux de son titre de Sannin et du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester dans le village. Où il les aurait tous déjà tué depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de son plus précieux élève. Minato.

Il avait prévenu Tsunade grâce à ses invocations. Mais, il n'était pas sûr que celle-ci réussisse à sortir de sa dépression et haine pour le village lui ayant prit son frère et fiancé. Ses poings devinrent blancs. Il aimait Tsunade. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Elle était la seule à lui avoir fait ressentir ça. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdu. Et cela depuis très longtemps. Depuis Dan.

Il était à présent sur le toit juste en face de la tour, il inspecta méticuleusement les alentours. Personne. Il sauta et atterrit en face de la fenêtre il entra dans le bureau. Mais s'arrêta net. Une lame était placée sous sa gorge. Prête à le tuer au moindre mouvement. Puis le garde se mit dans sa vision périphérique. Un gamin. Blond. Aux yeux. Moustaches. Naruto. Le fils de Minato. Gardien et prison du Kyuubi. Il était choqué.

Puis la lame partit. Il vit le jeune Naruto s'incliner devant lui en s'excusant mais en lui disant de prendre la porte la prochaine fois. Puis un rire retentit dans le bureau. Sandaime-sama était à son bureau et rigolait ouvertement de son état. Il se renfrogna quelques peu. Saleté de gosse. Mais il reprit son sang froid. Il était là pour quelque chose d'important. Trop important pour attendre et vu l'attirail du gosse, il était ANBU ou chasseur. Donc digne de confiance.

* * *

Sandaime n'était plus du tout d'humeur à rire. Les nouvelles apportaient par Naruto puis par Jiraya étaient trop sombre pour cela. Trop dangereuse. Suna et Son préparaient une invasion. Et Orochimaru était le maître de l'échiquier. Très bien. Il était prêt. Il ne le laisserait pas partir cette fois. La première fois avait été une erreur. Une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus. Orochimaru ne ressortira pas de Konoha vivant.

Le jinchuriki de Suna avait accepté de coopérer avec eux. De leur livrer des informations sur l'attaque et le ou les cibles d'Orochimaru. Ainsi que de les aider dans l'attaque. L'examen Chuunin n'était à présent plus qu'une mascarade pour piéger son ancien élève. Aucune équipe de Konoha ne participerait à l'épreuve de la forêt de la mort. Ils seront remplacés par des juunins et ANBU sous son contrôle afin de piéger les traîtres et les envahisseurs.

Il allait faire passer la loi martiale pendant toute la durée de l'examen. Plus de conseil. Plus de réunion sous peine de châtiment. Tous seraient étroitement surveillés. Surtout un certain genin du nom de Kabuto. Selon Gaara, il était le bras droit d'Orochimaru et un espion. Ils attendraient le début de l'examen pour le capturer et le tuer.

Il envoya une équipe récupérer Tsunade. Par tout les moyens possibles. Il avait fait son choix. Elle serait son successeur. Deux jours plus tard, elle fut dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Les yeux plein de rancœur et de peine. Son élève, Shizune, et leur animal de compagnie à ses côtés. Il lui expliqua la situation et lui rappela à l'aide de la force et d'une très brutale remise à terre qu'elle était un ninja ! Un ninja de Konoha. Quand devenant ninja pour son pays le premier risque encourut est la mort. Elle devait faire son job. Elle serait le prochain Hokage.

Danzou fut arrêté discrètement par ses ANBU personnel et interroger méticuleusement. Ce qu'il révéla leur glaça le sang. Puis le tour des deux autres conseillers. Là encore ils furent choqués. Les trois reçurent la peine de mort pour traîtrise et furent exécuté. _Ne_ était maintenant sous le contrôle d'Ibiki.

Le sang des traîtres et des espions se glaça quand Konoha passa sous la loi martiale le lendemain.

* * *

Sakura était très nerveuse ce matin. L'examen Chuunin commençait. Elle attendait seule devant la tour l'arriver de ses coéquipiers. Elle avait signée car elle ne voulait pas freiner son Sasuke-kun mais surtout pour ne pas être un boulet.

Elle soupira et essaya de faire en sorte que ces mains ne tremblent plus. Elle se sentait frêle. Elle était certaine qu'elle était également pâlotte. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de se calmer. Sasuke ne serait pas impressionner de la voir ainsi.

Elle admettait ne pas être aussi prête que ses coéquipiers pour passer cet examen. Même si elle avait beaucoup appris en deux ans sous Kakashi-sensei. Elle savait qu'elle était la plus faible question chakra et technique. La plus frivole quand à l'entraînement. Elle soupira de nouveau. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas engagée dans cette voie. Non ! Stop ! Je suis un ninja ! Je veux protéger mon village, mes parents, mes amis et Sasuke-kun !

Détermination revenue, elle releva la tête et vit que Sasuke-kun et Naruto-no-baka venaient d'arriver. Elle gratifia le brun d'un magnifique sourire et enthousiasme « Bonjour ». Auquel il ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude. Etrangement Naruto resta silencieux. Elle le regarda. Il était peut être nerveux ? Oui. Après tout cet examen était du sérieux. Elle secoua légèrement les épaules en signe de désinvolture et suivit Sasuke quand elle le vit entrer dans la tour.

Son souffle se bloqua. Il y avait du monde ! Le deuxième étage était rempli. Et deux personnes bloquaient une porte. Alors qu'elle vit Sasuke s'avançait vers eux, Naruto le tira par le col de son tee-shirt et les dirigea vers un autre escalier. Celui menant au troisième étage. Là où se déroulerait l'examen. Elle voulut frapper le blondinet quand Sasuke lui lança un regard noir. Elle se renfrognât et se contenta de suivre mécontente.

Vers la fin de la montée, elle vit Kakashi les attendre. Lisant comme à son habitude son bouquin pervers. Et là elle comprit pourquoi Naruto avait stoppé Sasuke. Les plus faible n'avait pas vu au travers du genjutsu et donc ne méritait pas de passer l'examen. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Intérieurement elle remercia Sasuke de l'avoir empêcher de faire une scène. Kakashi leur expliqua la règle pour pouvoir participer. Etre avec son équipe. Elle reçu comme un électrochoc. Si elle s'était dégonfler, Sasuke-kun l'aurait haïe !

Enfin ils entrèrent dans la salle d'examen après le « bonne chance » de leur sensei. Et là aussi, il y avait déjà du monde. Elle se retourna en voyant Ino sauter sur Sasuke-kun. Ino-pig n'avait aucun droit de faire ça ! Sasuke-kun est SON coéquipier ! Le sien !

Puis ils furent rejoins par Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino et Kiba. Kiba demanda après un petit moment où était passé Naruto. Ils se regardèrent tous puis autour d'eux. Ils furent surpris de le voir discuter avec un autre genin mais du pays de Suna. Et contrairement à ce qu'il connaissait du blond, là il était silencieux, attentif et sérieux. Il discutait avec le rouquin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Sakura en fut très étonné. Même pour elle, son soi-disant grand amour, il n'avait jamais sourit de la sorte !

L'examinateur entra, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Il les installa dans un ordre choisit par lui. Elle se retrouva devant Ino-pig, à côté d'un genin de Suna et de Shino et derrière un genin du Son. Le test était simple. Après tout elle avait toujours aimé les livres. Instruction ou autre. Les livres avaient été là quand elle était seule ou se sentait triste. Elle répondit à toutes les questions sans aucune hésitation et retourna très vite sa feuille.

Elle eut peur quand l'examinateur, un certain Ibiki leur posa la deuxième question. Elle failli lever la main pour partir mais un regard assassin de son Sasuke-kun la figea sur place et elle avala avec difficultés sa salive.

Ils avaient réussi la première épreuve !

* * *

Anko adorait cette partie ! Mais là encore plus. Le traître allait avoir ce qu'il méritait depuis longtemps ! Il allait payer pour l'avoir blessé et avoir fait d'elle une expérimentation ! Ils avaient avec succès prit la place des genins de Konoha dans la forêt. Les genins étant dans le village, au quartier des ANBU. Sous haute surveillance.

L'ANBU et chasseur au masque de renard les menait en guerre. Il était plus vicieux qu'elle. Elle aimait être en mission avec lui, au moins elle s'amusait ! Ils avaient pour mission de trouver Orochimaru. De le suivre. De trouver les fausses équipes genin infiltrés. Mais ça n'empêche qu'ils avaient également pour ordre de répliquer si attaquer. Et forcément, s'il trouvait le serpent, celui-ci allait attaquer. Elle se lécha les lèvres à la perspective de le massacrer.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Trois heures à peine après être entré dans la forêt, l'équipe ayant pris les traits de l'équipe 8 fut attaqué par les genins de son. Ils furent très vite mis K.O. et emmené à Ibiki pour interrogation. Ils avaient cinq jours. Ils parleraient.

Le Renard, ayant pris la forme de Sasuke Uchiha était avec Anko, sous la forme de Sakura Haruno et Dauphin sous la forme de Naruto Uzumaki. Ils campaient près de la rivière. Ils étaient alertes aux moindres mouvements et chakra dans les alentours. Aussi ils ne furent pas surpris d'être attaqué par Orochimaru. Ils n'avaient qu'un ordre ne pas bousiller leur couverture. Orochimaru devait penser que Konoha n'était pas au courant de la machinerie orchestré.

Anko dut se retenir de ne pas faire de bourde. Car ils étaient avant tout là pour savoir qui était la cible. Et vu qu'Orochimaru était là, devant eux, confiant et arrogant, observant attentivement « Sasuke ». Elle sut ce qu'il allait faire. Mais connaissant son capitaine. Elle se retint fortement. Elle joua brillamment son rôle. Ils réussirent à infliger quelques blessures au Sannin. Mais elle savait qu'ils l'auraient à la troisième épreuve. Pendant l'invasion dans un mois.

Elle grimaça en voyant le sceau infligé par son ancien sensei au capitaine. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout affecté. Il fut un drôle de sceaux et la marque maudite sembla se dissoudre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle le regarda, plein d'espoir. Il comprit car il lui ordonna de lui montrer sa marque. Il appliqua le même sceaux et celle-ci disparu. Elle se sentit forte. Plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été !

Ils l'auraient ce salopard !

* * *

Trois mois s'était écoulés. Les ANBU avaient gardés leurs couvertures entant que genin pendant toute la mascarade. Les vrais genins étant toujours sous haute surveillance. Inconscients. Plongés dans une sorte de coma. Elle connaissait bien cette technique. Après tout elle l'avait développé. Un sommeil forcé avec des effets au réveil. Pas grand-chose. Juste des maux de têtes, quelques crampes au niveau des muscles et des vomissements. Ils allaient d'ailleurs bientôt se réveiller.

Tsunade n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis sa venue. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé. Mais à chaque fois un ANBU l'empêchait et lui taper fortement sur le crâne en guise de punition. Elle ferma les yeux et maudit le Sandaime. Elle ne voualit pas du tout devenir Hokage de ce maudit village ! Même si en effet, le fait que les trois vieux babouins furent définitivement mis hors jeu, soit plus que bien venu.

Orochimaru était mort. Définitivement. Et tous ses espions aussi. Et bon dieu qu'ils avaient été nombreux. Son et Suna avaient attaqué pendant le « match » entre « Sasuke » et Gaara. Les envahisseurs avaient été assez rapidement mis hors circuit grâce à l'aide du rouquin et de son équipe. Surtout quand Konoha leur donnèrent la preuve que leur Kage avait été tué par Orochimaru quelques semaines auparavant.

Orochimaru avait succombé après un très brutal combat entre Sandaime, Jiraya, Renard et elle. Sandaime avait perdu un bras et avait failli mourir des suites d'une hémorragie interne. Jiraya était en forme tout bien considéré. Juste une jambe dans le plâtre. Renard et elle, n'avaient eu que des égratignures, n'étant là quand renforcement.

Une nouvelle alliance avait été conduite entre Suna et son nouveau Kage. Gaara du désert. Elu il y a un mois à Suna par la population et le conseil. Et il faisait du bon boulot là-bas. Il avait d'ailleurs dissout le conseil avec autorisation de leur seigneur. Elle en avait fait de même. Pour tout les conseils. Elle avait également réduit le pouvoir des civils sur l'armée et l'économie. Ouais. Trois mois bien chargés. Et elle avait encore une montagne de paperasse sur son bureau ! Elle avait besoin de vacances ! Et de saké ! Elle soupira.

Et dire que Jiraya était libre. D'ailleurs il allait bientôt partir avec le gosse, Naruto, dans une semaine si sa mémoire était correct. Pour l'entraîner et le tout pour une période de trois ans. Elle avait été surprise de voir qu'il s'était réveillé un mois avant tout les autres. Mais vu qu'il est le jinchuriki de Kyuubi, il est possible que ce dernier soit intervenu.

* * *

Sandaime s'ne voulait quelque peu de ne pouvoir dire la vérité à Tsunade à propos de Naruto. Mais tant qu'elle n'était pas instituée du tatouage des Kages, il devait garder le silence. Et Naruto comme toujours jouer à merveille son rôle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il demanda à Jiraya de le prendre sous son aile.

Naruto avait besoin de se retrouver et il ne pourrait pas le faire à Konoha. Il informa Kakashi de sa décision. Il continuerait à entraîner Sasuke et Sakura et un troisième membre sera sélectionner dans quelques semaines pour prendre la place de Naruto.

Il entraîner Tsunade à prendre ses responsabilités, à commencer par la paperasse. Puis l'organisation de l'équipe civils et ninja pour remettre en pied Konoha, où plutôt les secteurs ayant été détruits dans la bataille. Terrain d'entraînement, arène et un quartier civil. Heureusement désert quand il fut détruit.

Et déjà ce qu'elle avait accompli était un miracle ! Il fut soulagé d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Aussi bien pour le village que pour lui. Konoha retrouverait sous son règne, le pouvoir qu'il a perdu. Et mettrait fin aux plus grandes corruptions du village. Oui, il était très fier de son élève.

Il pensa à Jiraya qui se préparait à repartir sur les routes. Lui était au courant pour Naruto et aussi du vrai but de ce voyage. Mais pas de la relation entre Naruto et Itachi. Il aimerait vraiment être là quand le sannin le découvrira. Après tout, lui-même avait eu de très sérieux doutes à ce sujet. Mais en pensant il était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son défunt élève. Celui qui d'une façon avait été son préféré. Orochimaru. Un si gentille et courageux garçon quand il était genin. Introverti, curieux et timide. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel garçon avait pu devenir un ennemi.

Un homme perverti par le pouvoir et à la recherche d'une chimère. Il ferma les yeux et fuma sa pipe. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son élève de la sorte. Orochimaru était mort à ses 43 ans. Quand il assista à un massacre pendant la guerre.

Car se sont les hommes qui créent des monstres, pas l'inverse.

* * *

Deux ans et demi s'était écoulés depuis la mort d'Orochimaru et l'invasion raté de Konoha. Il était dans un petit village portuaire près du pays des vagues. Jiraya contre toute attente l'avait tout de même entraîné. Il pouvait à présent faire quatre rasengan par jour. Il l'avait d'ailleurs modifié et y avait ajouté un élément. Celui du vent. Puis des shurikens. L'effet était dévastateur autant pour ses ennemis que pour lui.

Mais Jiraya lui avait aussi fait signer le contrat des crapauds, Gamabunta étant le « Boss ». il fut surpris quand un jour, les deux grands ermites, Fukasaku et Shima apparurent pendant son entraînement et l'emmenèrent dans son monde pour qu'il y apprenne le senjutsu. Des techniques ermites dévastatrices.

Son entraînement progressait très bien, Jiraya était très fier de lui. Jiraya même étant un pervers de première était aussi un homme de cœur et de parole. Enfin dans la plupart des cas. Il était amusant d'être en sa compagnie, sauf quand celui-ci ce faisait pincer pour avoir espionné les femmes aux bains publics.

Il avait abandonné son masque à peine la première année passée. Il n'en avait pas besoin sur les routes. Et pas en présence du Sannin qui était déjà au courant. Souvent il se demandait ce qui arriver au village. Si son « équipe » de genin allait bien, s'il avait progressé. Si ses ANBU étaient encore contrôlable ou totalement hors de contrôle, surtout en pensant à Anko et Ibiki pendant les séances d'interrogations.

Il repensait aussi à Naoki-sama. À ce que son maître lui avait enseigné. Aux histoires qu'il lui avait racontées sur ses voyages avant qu'il ne devienne ANBU puis chasseur. Il continuait de manier le sabre- nommé après lui- en son honneur.

Autre changement en ses deux ans et demi, c'est que Kyuubi avait cessé d'exister. Le sceaux l'avait complètement intégrer à son âme et chakra. Il était en terme technique le nouveau Kyuubi. Kyuubi étant un titre. Il n'était plus tout à fait humain, mais pas démon. Il était un demi. Mi-homme mi-démon.

En parlant de démon, il visitait encore Gaara. Il avait remanié son sceau pour qu'il agisse de la même manière que le sien et soit impénétrable. En fait, il le fit à tous les jinchuriki qu'il croisa sur sa route. Aucun moyen d'extraire le démon. En tout cas, à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près de Suna. Il était fier de son frère. Il dirigeait avec sagesse et raison son village. Déjà les faveurs du seigneur était revenu, faisant de nouveau vivre leur village. Les relations entre Gaara et sa famille humaine s'étaient considérablement bien développées. Ils étaient une vraie famille maintenant. Ou presque, Gaara n'étant pas encore habitué et ne comprenant pas tout les sentiments.

Il s'allongea confortablement sur son lit, ils logeaient dans une petite maison d'hôte près de la mer. Il venait de rentrer du festival annuel consacré à la pêche. Jiraya étant encore dehors et passerait sûrement la nuit avec des femmes. Il était au calme.

Il sentit son matelas s'affaissé sur le côté droit. Puis des lèvres se posaient sur son front. Il sourit. Son corbeau était là. Il sentit des doigts se glissaient dans ses cheveux et les caresser tendrement. Il sentait le corps d'Itachi tremblait sur lui. C'est là qu'il prit conscience que lui aussi tremblait. Tellement d'émotions dans si peu de geste.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans les yeux nuit de son aîné. Intense. Désir. Amour. Joie. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du corbeau et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue pour qu'il cède à ses avances. Lentement, tendrement puis passionnément furent leur étreinte.

Ils se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Après tellement d'années loin l'un de l'autre, leur corps, leur âmes imploraient qu'ils soient réunis. Itachi ravagea le cou de Naruto de baisers et de douces morsures. Naruto n'était plus qu'un pantin pantelant et chantonnant le prénom de son amant. Une fois qu'ils furent nus, le rythme d'abord si impatient et ravageur disparu. Laissant place à l'amour, la patience et la communion de leurs êtres.

Ce fut l'extase pour les deux. Jamais autant d'émotions et de joie ne les avaient transpercés. Jamais. Ils mourraient sensuellement, inévitablement et éperdument l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

* * *

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés. Trois longues années à remettre sur pied Konoha. Tsunade était épuisé mais très fier d'elle. Elle avait prit Hinata sous son aile à l'Hôpital. Sakura avait intégrer l'académie ninja en tant que professeur avec Chouji. Shikamaru était Juunin avec Tenten et Ino. Lee entraînait une équipe de genin ainsi que Kiba. Neji, Shino et Sasuke était entrés dans l'ANBU. Pas encore en tant que membre permanent mais c'était déjà ça.

Oui, Tsunade était fier d'elle. Elle avait d'ailleurs convoqué Sasuke dans son bureau quand elle apprit la vérité à propos d'Itachi. Il mit plus d'un an à se remettre de la nouvelle. A savoir que tout avait été un mensonge. Que son clan n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu. Qu'Itachi avait eu une mission. Eliminé les traîtres. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il l'avait épargné. Car il l'aimait. Elle rappela ainsi Itachi à Konoha, l'espionnage dans l'organisation étant devenu trop dangereux.

Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier sa réaction quand à l'identité de Naruto dans le corps ninja. Elle failli avec une crise cardiaque. Elle le fit de suite retirer de l'équipe 7 de manière définitive. Un ninja de son niveau…prodigieux ! Et pourtant elle avait bel et bien lu tous les rapports de mission à son sujet.

Elle se leva et se posta devant les grandes vitres de son bureau. SON bureau. Elle avait vraiment besoin de vacances. De très longues et reposantes vacances. Elle soupira de fatigue. Si injuste…

Elle releva soudain la tête et fila vers les portes d'entrer du village.

Ils étaient rentrés ! Jiraya et Naruto étaient enfin rentré ! Waouh Naruto ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père maintenant. Elle écarquilla les yeux : Itachi était là aussi ! Et lui et Naruto se tenait très très très proche l'un de l'autre.

Elle sourit espiègle. C'était donc de ça que le vieux parlait…

« Okaerinasai! » dit-elle en les prenant dans ses bras.

« Tadaima ! » répondirent-ils en cœur et avec le sourire.

**THE END **

**Héhé ! Voilà ce que j'avais écrit il y a un environ un an et demi, pendant mon année de BTS ! Et dire que j'ai retrouvé le brouillon en triant mes cartons de cours… comme quoi. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé car il n'y aura pas de suite ! **

**Pour ceux qui sont curieux : **

**Les bijuus étant définitivement scellés dans leur jinchuriki, Akatsuki n'a pas autant de puissance et sera vaincu par Suna, Konoha et la Foudre avec qui ils auront conduit une alliance temporaire. Sasuke a accepté le retour de son frère et après plusieurs conversations et années se réconcilieront. Naruto garde sa place en tant que capitaine ANBU et intégrera Neji et Sasuke à son équipe. **

**C'était ce que j'avais en tête…**

**Voilà ! **

**Tchao ! **

**Chacra. **


End file.
